Was I used?
by Saya V
Summary: Female Sasuke, named Saki. She's writing a small story in her diary.


Was I used?

July 1st, 2010

By: Saya Von Vlad

NaruSasu story, I don't own any characters. Female Sasuke.

**Dear Diary (1****st**** and Last Entry)**

July 1st, 2010. My name is Saki Uchiha, I'm 24 years old Japanese young adult, I'm 5 feet and 5 inches tall, I'm very slim, and I have short/long black hair. My bangs in the front are longer than my hair in the back, it's really short and it is spiked up in all directions, at the nape of my neck I have a long ponytail that reaches my bum. My eyes are so dark brown sometimes it looks like its black.

I live alone in a small apartment with my black cat that has white paws, really cute. Her name is Sasuke. I have a brother who is 32 years old and about to marry my ex-best friend who ignored me as soon as she got together with my brother. I haven't seen her since then and did not talk to her. I barely know anything about my brother since he moved into her house which is full of people.

My mom got cancer in 2008. Lung cancer to be specific, she was in stage four which means they can try to help her with treatments, but she only had 6-7 months left to live. I was in the hospital every day, even slept there a lot of times; it was very hard to see my mother wither away in front of my eyes. They tried chemotherapy and radiation therapy, she had many medications which I was helping her with, but on February 1, 2009 I got a phone call that she passed away.

Sadly, this had to happen for me to realize that I was wasting my life and got me to go into programs to help me sort out my things, those programs helped me also to go back to school and finish whatever I had to finish. I am planning to go into a college where I can learn about "Early Childhood Education". I always loved children, of course not in the sexual way. That is just disgusting, I really hate pedophiles.

Currently I'm in Adult Education, trying to get my high school diploma. I made bad decisions in my life, so now I have to suffer in this school which is full of immature people who are older than me. It is really pathetic, the people that I hang out with are older than me, but more immature than me. I heard stories from them how they messed up their life, but it seems they did not learnt from their mistakes.

So, I've been in this school since September 2009. I met lots of people and became acquaintances with them. That is when I met Naruto, the blond MMA fighter. He had such a beautiful eyes and a charming smile, I couldn't help but notice him. He is 22 years old, tall, very well built, smart, blond hair, beautiful blue eyes. He has the quality that I'm looking for in a man. I notice him he did checked me out not once but many times.

Naruto Uzumaki, he as an older brother who is 24 years old as me, named Kyuubi. He has a girlfriend called Ino who's about the same age as Naruto, maybe a year younger, not sure. His father divorced his mother but they are still close, he's step father Iruka who also has a son from a different woman, his son's name is Kiba. Naruto has a midnight blue ford truck which he is very proud of.

After Christmas I did not seen him for a couple of months. In May I added him on facebook, he accepted and we talked on the facebook chat for a long time, then we went to msn and we talked even more. We had so much fun talking it was a blast. He is a quiet/hidden pervert, only shows it when he and I are talking on msn. I never had so much fun before with any of my previous boyfriends.

So on the 21st of May we had our first date. He took me to a restaurant then we went to see a movie, after we went to his house and went inside the pool which was heated. After we went to his room and made out. He told me he will wait for me to be ready. Not like I was virgin, but I did not want to rush anything. I never had a serious relationship and I was a bit scared how this will end up.

So far, it was me who broke up with my previous five ex-boyfriends that I had. He said he had enough of short term relationships and he's looking for a serious one. I was very surprised how serious he was even though he is two years younger than me. Usually I would never go for younger male, I had age issues, but with him it was different. I did not notice he was younger than me; he did not sound or looked like it.

On May 22nd, 2010, in the morning I met his mother who was amazingly beautiful and very nice. She was all happy to see me coming out of Naruto's room. She was grinning at me with her pearly white teeth. I was very embarrassed and I'm sure I did blush actually. She also really likes cats and has two of them that Naruto terrorizes. Her cats taken a liking to me in a second which was surprising she said.

On May 29th, 2010 I had enough of suffering. He was over at my apartment and was helping me to fix my computer. I went to take a shower and when I got out of it I slowly walked towards my room and opened the door slowly. He looked up from my computer and licked his lips when he seen me in my panties and bra, I was blushing and crawled over my bed towards him. He stood up and grabbed my arm pulled me close to him and kissed me.

He always kisses me sloppily, but that's how we both like it. We started to kiss and when we parted I knew I was blushing but mumbled quietly something he did not understand, he asked me and I turned my head away and tried to hide so he can't see me and said "it's nothing". He made me say it and I just turned towards him and said it to his face. "I'm ready." He smiled and kissed me taking off my panty and bra.

He slowly moved his hands over my body, sliding it up and down while kissing me passionately, he leaned me back so I would lie on my back. He kissed my neck which is one of my most sensitive parts of my body. He removed his pants along with his boxers and t-shirt and laid his body over mine. He kissed me again and moved his huge hand between my legs to part them more and so he could prepare me.

I was shocked to see how big he was, he was long and thick which made me wince a bit at the thought of him entering me. He made me very wet and his fingers slide in and out of me making me moan loudly. My hands roamed on his back, chest as I enjoyed every single attention I was receiving from him. He made me very wet so he could use my juice to coat himself with. He kept kissing me and making me feel good, and then he moved off me a bit and positioned his erection to my core. He slid in slowly but it hurt so much we had to go very slow.

Not only I was small but it's been a while since I had a boyfriend and he being huge between his legs didn't help much. He made me relax and he slowly started to move while kissing me, he wasn't able to slide in completely, but enough to make both of us feel pleasure. I never was filled so much like this before. None of my ex boyfriends had big members, only one of them had a long one but he wasn't thick as Naruto is.

Naruto was almost able to slide completely, but it hurt me and he stopped. He started to move faster and faster bringing both of us to closer to the climax we both wanted to feel. His movements became erratic and he pulled out grabbed the tissue box and ripped out a handful of tissues climaxing into them. I was close but not close enough to come and he did try to make me cum with his fingers but it is not easy for me to cum. So after he got tired and stopped. But I did have a small orgasm which felt amazing. My legs could not stop shacking.

The next weekend we went to his step brother's birthday party and introduced me to everyone as his girlfriend. It was Kiba's birthday, and his wife Hinata and son Inugami(2 yrs old) were very nice to me. So were his real mother and the rest of the guys as well. I had fun; we laughed a lot and had a great time. We left around 7 because Naruto wanted to introduce me to his friends who he plays poker with.

It was fun, though I had no idea how to play poker I observed and it looked like fun. They explained a couple of rules but it was so late when we finished I was exhausted. It was a very long day. We left from there around midnight. We went back to his place and was going to get in the pool but his brother Kyuubi and his girlfriend Ino was already there. I choose not to go inside the water because it was cold so I just sat next to it and let me legs dangle inside, while Kyuubi and Naruto were jumping inside the pool splashing Ino who squeaked a lot. I had a good laugh at the brothers, they are so funny/crazy.

Naruto and I spent lots of time together. I n school no one knew about our relationship. Two weeks after we went to see old cars in a town called Iwa. It was a small car show but I had fun with Naruto's best friend Shikamaru and his wife Temari, and also with Naruto's parents. There was a duck race and you could've won a Ferrari, but no one from our little group won.

June 23rd, 2010, I seen Naruto in school and talked with him. After that he started to ignore me, he did not answer any of my text messages or did not even reply to the facebook msg I sent him. I was so confused did not know what happened, but after a week I was able to talk to him and he told me he was busy with work and going to the gym to train for his upcoming match in September.

I was shocked, before he was able to send me messages to me while he was working and was in the gym. He said he is not good with conversation so he did not know how to tell me. I talked to a good friend of mine who is more experienced with men, and now she has a family. She told me he probably has a girlfriend and he's not man enough to face me and tell me truth. I really would've appreciated if he would be honest with me and tell me how he feels and what he wants. I asked him later that night if he wants to be with me, and he did not answer me back. I guess he does not want to be with me anymore.

He made me cry, I never cried before for anyone. I haven't cried since my mom died. I am so angry with him now, he did not face me and tell me that he's not interested anymore or has a new girlfriend, but he pulls me along and hurts me even more, by not telling me straight what the hell is going on. He said when I was able to talk to him after a week, that "We are ok". I guess we aren't if he can't even answer my texts back when I asked him "Do you want to be with me?"

I don't know how to react, I'm sad, confused, annoyed, pissed off and hurt. I'm not sure if I was used or not. It hurts, before I was the one who broke up with the guys, not it happen to me this way, I'm not happy about it, but I have a new goal for this summer. I'm going to go and have fun; I'm young and attractive enough to get men. I'll get a better one than Naruto.

Ps: I won't be a whore though.

Sincerely

**Saki Uchiha**


End file.
